


Barbara Gordon and The Great Detective

by TottPaula



Series: Batman and Batgirl's Love Stories [10]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anger, Angst and Feels, Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, Barbara Is Phoenix, Bruce Is a Stalker, Crime Fighting, Damaged and Rebuilt Barbara, Dating, Escape, Escaping Jealous Boyfriend, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finding Someone New, Her Detective Boyfriend Was Not Working Out - Sorry Dad!, Jealous Bruce Wayne, Jealousy, Running Away, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Sexual Fantasy, She Wanted a Real Man Without Baggage, Stalking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Training, Travel, Unhealthy Relationships, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula
Summary: Bruce has been giving Barbara a hard time ever since she began dating someone new a few weeks ago.They usually just fight bad guys together, but lately, they're just fighting each other.His missions are ever more urgent now, she's expected to drop whatever she's doing when he calls.And he calls constantly, especially when she's out on a date.Bruce insists it's a coincidence and says she's not committed enough to the mission.Barbara thinks that he's spying on her dates and sabotaging them spitefully.He's been stalking her like a pervert.But what's really going on in his head?.They're both making each other miserable, something has to give.But Bruce won't quit, and Barbara won't be forced into a relationship with him.





	1. Barbara begins dating the great detective, sort of!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara begins dating the great detective, but it's not Bruce!

* * *

Early one evening Barbara and Bruce were training in the gym as usual, but tonight Barbara was very unfocused, and Bruce's hits were getting through much more often than normal.

He had pinned her to the mat a ridiculous amount of times.

She'd lost an important fight the other night and she knew that she needed the extra training, but Bruce's training was very strict tonight, tougher then she thought was necessary.

And Bruce was much harder on her than usual too.

She actually was kind of enjoying getting pinned by him, he was the very reason she was so unfocused.

 His nearly naked chiseled body, wearing only his thin gym shorts and training shoes drove her crazy with lust and was distracting her during their workout.

No wonder that her concentration was off, it was like trying to stay focused with a TV idol right in front of her.

He had the body of a God, and being pinned by that body...

Lord, it felt amazing feeling him on top of her.

She could stay like this all night, preferably with both of them naked.

He was trying out some new fighting methods with her, but she wasn't paying enough attention to her defense.

She was spending more time getting knocked down than fighting back, he wondered what was wrong with her?

"Come on, concentrate Barbara. Are you here or not?"

One of his recent hits could have really hurt her.

"Barbara, what if I hadn't been holding back? What if this were real, you'd have been seriously injured just now!" he roared at her.

She had to listen!

 She was angry now _because_ he was holding back.

"You've been holding back on me?

What the hell, Bruce! Come on, come at me, and give me everything!"

She said, "Again, just do this again, maybe you want me to get hurt and run home crying like a little girl.

Maybe then I'd finally quit like you think I should, huh?"

 He told her: "Be on your guard!" and started giving her more of his power, fighting her harder than he ever had before.

She fought him like a hurricane, her hair spinning around her as she was fighting with perfect kicks and blocks.

She got a few really good hits in too.

And nothing he threw at her was getting through now, until his final attack, which he stopped abruptly when his hand was mere inches from her neck.

He was still holding back at the end!

 She was angry, "I thought that you were giving this your all, and again you hold back on me.

How can I learn if you don't give me everything, Bruce?

I could get seriously hurt out there, thinking I'm properly trained when obviously I'm not.

If you were a criminal I'd be dead!

You're putting my life in danger, don't you see?

You have to stop holding back!" Barbara was furious.

 He said, "Barbara, this was your own fault for not keeping up with me. If I hadn't held back at the last moment you'd be out cold."

He was trying to show her a new move next.

He demonstrated it only once to her at full speed.

 Barbara tried many times to copy him exactly, but she failed.

She said "Bruce, this isn't fair, you've had years more training, how can you expect me to pick up a new move when you've only demonstrated it to me once?

You need to slow it down, please, so I can learn properly! "

 "Go home, Barbara." He said, turning himself away from her.

She was beautiful in her anger, it made it even more difficult for him to be so near her.

He didn't want her to see how affected he was by her, she made him so aroused!

He wanted to grab her and make love to her right here and now on the mat.

It was better she left him alone to masturbate out his frustrations.

If she stayed, something would get started that he knew in his heart was wrong, and he also knew he couldn't stop making love to her once he started.

* * *

 

After all of the frustration on Barbara's part trying to get Bruce to notice her for all of these years, she decided that pursuing Bruce was a losing cause.

She finally agreed and let her dad set her up on a date.

She needed something new in her life, something exciting and someone to have fun with sounded perfect.

Barbara began dating a young detective named Chase Smith, an associate of her father's, for the last few weeks.

So far they were getting along really well.

They went out and enjoyed their time together.

Sometimes they'd just stay in, and make love.

He was 28, handsome, caring, kind and intelligent, with a quirky sense of humor, and he was also lots of fun to be with.

And most important he wasn't obsessed with his job in a way that's all-consuming.

Unlike certain a Dark Knight!

* * *

 

Chase was a recent transfer to Gotham from the West Coast, having worked in Oregon for five years.

He'd received merit awards and medals from the city for his outstanding detective work, but Oregon was boring him.

He craved a bigger, more exciting environment.

When there was an opening in Gotham City, he jumped at it.

Commissioner Gordon was great to work with, and he took his job seriously, just as Chase did.

But Gotham was big and lonely, he confessed to Jim.

When Jim asked him if he'd like to meet his daughter, he said yes without any hesitation.

 

Soon they began dating more often, they were seeing each other several times a week.

It looked like it might develop into a serious relationship, and Barbara felt that she might want something permanent with him down the road.

He was perfect and he filled that part of her that had been missing while she chased a dream.

She'd been very happy, and it was carrying over into her nightly patrols as Batgirl.

* * *

 

Bruce had noticed a distinct change in her lately.

She'd stopped giving him those surreptitious glances that he truly looked forward to having, she did her work professionally without any of her flirting or complaints.

She was happy, and it wasn't because of him.

She was all business and no fun and snarky remarks.

He missed that flirting, he always looked forward to it (though he would deny it to her face) and now it was gone.

As Barb became closer to Chase and less needful of Batman, he felt something was missing without her around, and called her to assist on cases more often than usual.

He was calling her on nearly every mission, even minor ones.

He missed her at his back.

 

"Are you messing with my social life on purpose?

 _Bruce Wayne_ gets to date, why can't I?

Ugh! You're so annoying lately!" she huffed.

 

"I'm not trying to interfere, Barbara.

That's all in your imagination.

That's just when I happen to call, there's nothing for you to read into it." he insisted.

 

He still denies it completely, she thought.

Barbara was beginning to wonder if he's just being spiteful, or angry that she'd have the nerve to even pursue a social life.

Who the hell did he think he is?

 

Bruce wasn't too happy with that.

He didn't want her spending less time with him in any capacity, but he couldn't tell her that.

He hated that she had found someone to spend time with.

He hated that man without even having met him.

Bruce definitely used her flirting with him to keep complaining to her that she wasn't concentrating and that she was distracted, and then insisting that she train even harder with him.

It was a vicious cycle.

Now that she'd stopped, it didn't feel right.

 

It was a somewhat abusive relationship before now, but she either would argue the point with him and leave, or she would stay and train with him.

Lately, her moves had been immaculate, and he no longer could try to force her to stay with him late into the night.

He tried to find other excuses, but she wasn't having any of it.

He had secretly been enjoying their training sessions, enjoyed pinning her down to the mat, and feeling her heart pulsing beneath him.

He lived for it, feeling her young body against his.

He was pulsing too, but it wasn't his heart.

He would often abruptly told her to go home when he became engorged from too much close contact.

Bruce was embarrassed that he couldn't control himself around her, so it was better she just leaves and thinks he's annoying.

He didn't want to be caught in an aroused state, it would send the wrong message.

He had to find out who was occupying her time, it was making him crazy.

 

* * *

 

Bruce went as far as following her one evening that she was off-duty and found her on a date with her boyfriend.

It made him angry and jealous.

He began calling her to join him on missions and interrupting her private times and her dates.

 

She unintentionally allowed him to do this for a while but realized that he only called her early in the evening when she had told him she was out on a date.

Barbara was beginning to wonder if all of his last-minute calls were spiteful.

Never did he interrupt her at the gym, or shopping, eating, etc.

 

Barbara became suspicious and confronted Batman on patrol.

He refused to talk, which further angered her.

She complained to Bruce, "I can't understand why I have to be with you on everything.

You have Robin, why do you need me too?

You used to solve all of these minor crimes alone or with Tim, now I have to be out there with you to hold your hand?

I deserve a personal life Bruce, and you're taking that away from me.

Maybe I should just patrol part-time?

You can't possibly need me 10 hours a night like this.

I need some sleep, I need my own life back, Bruce.

This is not working lately, and I have no idea what's changed between us."

 

Bruce didn't like that.

"So now your personal life is more important than the mission, is that it?

I can't believe how _selfish_ you've become, Barbara!

You, of all people!

You get plenty of time for yourself, I don't see how you have it so bad."

 

"Plenty of time?

I barely have time to sleep and shower between my daytime job and your calls.

The phone rings practically as soon as I leave work and arrive home, and if I don't answer, you'll probably come after me and track me down!

I can't live like you.

I'm not obsessed.

I need some time to decompress, and even that is too much for you to spare.

What the hell, Bruce? What's going on?

How have you gotten so damned obsessed that I spend every waking moment at your side when I'm not in the library or the shower?

Do you need to share that too?" she asked.

He wouldn't mind sharing her shower at all, but the library? Probably not.

 

* * *

 

She announced a week later that:" I will no longer answer your calls because lately, your 'urgent' calls had always turned out to be those calls where I supposedly arrive too late anyway, at least that's what you said.

I can't believe that." She then told him, "Some days have to be off-limits."

She said that she wanted a normal life outside the cowl, even if he didn't.

 

They argued fiercely, and Barbara announced that she would do her own solo patrols or only work with Tim, and he could take back all of the equipment he'd given her.

She didn't want to owe him anything.

 

He argued that she didn't care about Gotham as much as she should, and insisted that he was only calling her on essential missions.

He suggested again that maybe she should just quit if she didn't care.

He was enraged insisting that he needed her.

It was her own fault that those missions were wrapped up before she arrived.

He tried turning it all back on her again.

She argued back that if they went that fast he needn't have called her in the first place, and that he was ruining her downtime on purpose, again.

 

She was becoming stressed at all the guilt he was pushing on her when she'd done nothing but help him whenever he called.

Batgirl was getting so stressed and angry that she'd almost beaten a criminal to death because she couldn't stop hitting him out of anger at him.

Batman had to physically pull her back.

 

She accused him of spying on her private life, which he denied.

But she sensed that he was lying to her, and that hurt their working relationship even further.

She told him she had a social engagement the next night to see what would actually happen.

She was secretly following him on his patrols from a distance, to see if he'd call when she was supposed to be out on a date.

He did, he actually called her when absolutely nothing was happening; she had caught him and she finally confronted him and admitted that she found out he was full of shit.

She admitted wasn't on a date but testing him, she'd followed him to prove he was lying.

She called him names, asshole, jackass, etc., and said she couldn't work with someone she distrusted so much, someone who was sabotaging her personal life on purpose.

She turned and left, finishing out her patrol alone.

She insisted on patrolling with only Tim from now on.

 

She ignored Bruce's calls for days.

Even Tim noticed that something was off with her, she'd been very surly for weeks instead of the fun partner he remembered, and Tim asked her who broke her heart because he would beat them up for her.

She reminded Robin that if she needed to kick someone's ass, she was capable of doing it herself, and they both laughed about that.

 

Then she stayed away from Bruce for another week.

Tim was sympathetic, and Barbara stopped snapping at Tim, it was easier to yell at the person you were with than the one that actually angered you.

Even Chase noticed things were off, and she tried explaining that it was city related, too high up to fight.

It was all she could think of saying and wasn't that far from the truth.

 

She called Bruce at WayneCorp for lunch to try to talk things out, he met with her but still refused to talk.

She said she was still confused by his angry outbursts, but he wouldn't answer her.

She left him sitting there, and tossed money for her lunch on the table and walked out on him.


	2. What's in your head, Bruce?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara still has no idea what's going on in Bruce's head

* * *

 He still wouldn't admit why he was doing it, but she knew that there had to be an answer somewhere.

 She called her friend Dinah for advice, Dinah thought that Bruce was acting jealous.

Babs at first finds this ridiculous but then thinks about it from Bruce's angle.

 He caught up with her one night as she patrolled, and he wouldn't let her leave.

He'd manhandled her and shoved her up against the wall.

 She tried to knee him, tried to hit him, but he tripped her to the ground locking her arms and legs in a hold she'd never seen him use before and straddled her body.

She cursed at him, "Why, you damned sonofabitch, get the hell off of me! Let me go!" 

 He refused," NO, I won't let you go!” and she got worried, and a little frightened at his anger towards her.

He never frightened her before, and he was doing that now, she said, “you're scaring me, Bruce, let go of me, please.”

He insisted "You're wrong Barbara, you've been wrong this whole time."

Barbara yelled back "Well holding me down against my will is no way to resolve anything. Now please, I'm asking you again to let go of me, you're scaring me, and I'm afraid that you're going to hit me! I've never seen you this angry at me."

Bruce was shaking with emotion at this point.

He finally loosened his grip on her but stayed straddled on her body.

 Barbara was enraged and her face was a deep scarlet.

If looks could kill, he'd be dead right now.

 She told him "Now get the fuck off, and let me go,  we're done in every respect. I'm going out on my own, I can't work with you anymore. You're not yourself, and frankly, you scare the shit out of me!"

"You're too intrusive, too bossy, and never tell me why! You're acting like a stranger lately, a scary one, at that," she continued.

"I'm sick of only grunts and orders, and I'm sick of the way you've been treating me. I've taken your bullshit for way too long! No more, I've had enough!" she shouted.

 He finally released her and stepped away without an apology, and sat hunched in a ball, refusing to talk.

"You can't be a serious crimefighter if you're avoiding your mission" he tried to turn her words against her again.

"Bullshit! If I were that bad you wouldn't be calling me every ten minutes over minor muggings and shit. You never did this before, and you still have Tim, so what the fuck, Bruce?" she yelled at him accusingly. "Or are you sick? Poisoned? Drugged? What's going on with you, Bruce? Please, just talk to me honestly for a change!"

 He finally spoke. "I've been avoiding this conversation, Barbara."

She admitted snarkily "Well isn't that the way you normally communicate? You never say what's bothering you, ever. Please, just this one time, what's going on?"

 He looked pathetic, deflated.

 "It's hard for me to say, I'm afraid it will hurt us both." was all he said. 

"I never intended for this to happen, you have to believe me. I'm-I'm sorry for the way I've treated you the last few weeks, I was in the wrong. Yes, I spied on you, and yes, I did call you when it was completely unnecessary. I did try to sabotage your social life. I hated that you were dating someone."

 She reminded him "Well, you had no problems when I dated in the past, why now? What's different? It's not affecting my work. If anything I've been more focused."

 He said "Yes, but this was different. I trusted Dick, but didn't know this guy from a hole in the wall. I know it wasn't right, but couldn't stop from keeping you and your boyfriend apart. It made me uncomfortable. It made me angry."

She asked him " But why, Bruce? What was different? Do you know something is wrong with the guy?"

 He'd told her "No, I never investigated the man, but he's still wrong for you."

 She insisted "Okay, now explain this to me so it makes sense, what do you mean he's wrong for me?"

He said, "Nobody will ever be good enough for you."

She told him "Bruce, this is my life, and if I got hurt it won't be on you. I'm a grown woman, allowed to make my own mistakes!"

 Batman took down his cowl, he was no longer hiding.

He then put out his hand to her "Please, I'd like you to come sit near me for a moment."

 She wondered why, but she did it.

He looked her directly in the eyes this time.

She saw the pain in his face, and asked: "What have I done something to hurt you, what's causing you so much pain, Bruce?"

 He told her: "You're dating someone else, but it's not me. And I've been insane with jealousy. And I've been dying to kiss you. Can I do that now?"

 He wanted to kiss her, but actually asked her first?

Batman _never asked,_ he ordered or simply took what he wanted.

 She sighed. "I'll kiss you if you stop acting like a madman." It was just a kiss, wasn't it?

 He leaned in for the kiss and began to kiss her lightly, but he wanted so much more from her than a kiss.

 "Barbara, I want to try to be with you. Not just the mission. Us. I want to try if you let me."

 

She said, "Well, I can't just dump the guy, he's done nothing wrong to earn it."

"I know. I don't expect you to dump him, but I want to see you, I've wanted that for a long time, but I hadn't been able to admit it to myself or to you for the longest time. All the times I'd yelled at you to go home... it was because you made me horny. I didn't want you to see me like that, like some desperate older guy chasing a younger girl just to feel better. I've always had... certain feelings for you, Barbara. For a very long time."

She looked at him, really looked. "Why did it take you so long? I'd given up on us, that's why I even accepted a date. You could have just said something, but that's not your way, is it?"

He wanted another kiss. Not just a peck on the lips.

This time he took it without asking.


	3. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce finally confesses to invading Barbara's privacy

* * *

 "That was nice, Bruce." She sighed sadly, looking away. 

"But a little late. I felt so stupid uselessly mooning after you when you didn't seem to return my feelings."

She looked him in the eyes, "you didn't give me any hope to hold on to."

 

"I'm so sorry Barbara. I should have said something earlier.

It's easier for me to deal with anger than with anything else.

It's all I understand, I'm not good at positive emotions. It's not my strength.

I was wrong. So wrong, and I hurt us both with my jealousy." He finally released the breath that he was holding in.

 

"It was already affecting us both," she said, "So, what's the harm in just having one night together to see where it goes?"

 

"I'm afraid. Afraid that I'll never be able to let go. Afraid that you'll leave me for someone else." he admitted.

 

She thought, "I think that it's time we try, Bruce.

It may not be perfect. It may be awful, or it may be wonderful.

There are no guarantees.

But I'd rather try and fail with you than to never have tried at all.

I have feelings for you too, and I'm tired of denying them."

 

He reached over and kissed her again.

Life didn't come with promises, she was right.

But never trying had to be wrong.

More wrong than all the reasons he'd been giving himself not to try.

He wanted her, she wanted him.

Screw everything. 

He trailed kisses over her chin and down her neck to her shoulders, peeling her uniform away as he went.

 

She needed to feel his skin against hers, but it took too much work getting his uniform off.

 

" _Let's go back to my place," Barbara whispered in his ear as she sucked gently on his earlobe._

 


	4. Two Plus Two Is Three?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara tries to keep both her lovers happy.  
> She wonders if she should stay with both, or drop one for the other.  
> Quite a dilemma. What would Batman do?  
> Probably juggle them both, of course!

* * *

 

This was the dream, to have Batman in her bed. 

She'd dreamt about this since she was just barely into puberty, watching him from her upstairs window as he'd talk to her dad outside the back door. 

Now she was naked with The Dark Knight lying beneath her, as he tasted her core.

 

"Mm, you've got quite a talent there! Ah, you're so good..." she moaned and whimpered as he ate her pussy, while she tried sucking him, but he was seriously distracting her from her task. I just have to concentrate, but how do you concentrate when someone's giving you the best head you've ever gotten, she thought to herself.

"Oh God, I'm coming again! AAAHHH!" she screamed.

 

He smiled inwardly. 

He loved making her climax.

He knew he was distracting her, but she could suck him later after he made her come a few times first.

" _Yes, come for me, Barbara_."

How her scream didn't break all of the windows in the room was a miracle.

His ears, however, would be ringing for a while.

It was so worth it.

He'd dreamt of her in bed with him since she became Batgirl.

She'd always made him horny, but he pushed it down, just like everything else.

 

Now she latched onto his cock again.

Damn, but she was good!

Thank goodness he could hold out, any other man would have come seconds after she did whatever that was with her throat muscles, it was like she was squeezing him as she deep-throated him.

He never felt anything that amazing before.

"I want you inside me, condom... left drawer," she told him as she panted.

He reached over and grabbed a few, leaving them in arm's reach.

Black-studded condoms? Nice.

He saw a tube of lube and took that out too.

"Let me, please," she took a condom packet, opened it with her teeth and sheathed him, adding the lube he took out to both of them, lathering it slowly onto his cock, and making him groan in sweet agony.

 

"Do you have a favorite position, or should I take charge and surprise you?" he said with a dark gleam in his eyes.

 

"Your choice this turn, I do like surprises," she smiled down boldly at him while kneeling on the bed as her legs straddled him.

He liked the view and grabbed her ass, turning her face down and ass up. He wanted to make this good and wanted it to last.

He fingered her for a while, gauging her readiness.

There was no question of that.

He lined himself up and pushed in just his tip.

She gasped as he worked his way in slowly, an inch at a time, giving her some time to adjust to his size.

 

"Oh, Bruce, you really fill me up! Uh! Keep going, I can take it all," she encouraged him.

 

"If you say so," he plunged in the rest of the way and began fucking her slowly, methodically, to build her up to a wild climax.

"Are you teasing me?"

 

"Yes, but it _will_ be worth it," he promised.

 

He played with her tits while he fucked her, pinching and pulling on her nipples.

He felt her pussy contract, she liked that.

He played rough with them, and she contracted harder around him, nearly squeezing him right out of her.

So that's what she likes, he smirked.

He pulled out, and flipped her onto her back, plunging to the hilt immediately this time.

He sucked her nipples in, biting them and pulling at them with his teeth just enough not to pierce her flesh.

 

"Ow! Hey, don't leave any marks!" she scolded him.

 

He growled, but then he went a little easier.

He'd already marked her, her nipples were showing some bruising already.

Let her explain that!

He listened as her breathing sped up; this was his cue to do the same.

He started fucking her hard, he protected the top of her head from hitting the headboard, no need to give her a concussion!

Her sounds were getting higher as she got closer.

He pulled her legs over his shoulders so he could go even deeper inside of her pussy, so deep he bounced off of her cervix with each stroke.

He positioned himself at an angle to reach her G-spot, and she nearly lost it.

"Hold tight a little while more, Batgirl! Almost... almost... Now!"

She let go, and a wave of pleasure swept through her, she felt lightheaded and could only remember that this was the greatest fuck she'd had as her mind drifted away. 

He released his load, and it felt like the sensation would never end for him.

He balanced on his arms to keep from crushing her, but that was all he had the strength left for.

It felt as though he'd held onto this release for years.

Or maybe just held on waiting for her.

He'd dreamed of her fully naked body many times.

He'd seen her in different forms of partial undress as he tended to her wounds over the years but never was she naked for him like this.

He let his body calm itself before he grabbed the condom and pulled himself out.

She was still spasming around his cock, as though she didn't want to release him.

He'd been with many partners, but this was better than his wet fantasies of her.

 

Now that her head had cleared, it was her turn to choose.

She loved the control of being on top, but she was going to add some muscle tension to make it great.

She put her legs into a split with one near his head, and the other pointing to his feet while balancing her weight on her hands.

Thank goodness for her gymnast training!

This was one place it came in mighty handy.

 

He actually was not expecting that; he expected the same old woman-on-top, but a split?

That was impressive for almost anyone, but she wasn't just anyone, was she?

She had full control, and he let her have her way this time.

 

 


	5. One plus one is three?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara's date with Chase gets wild, what's gotten into her?

* * *

 

Barbara met up with Chase at the coffee shop. They talked about everything and nothing, smiling at each other like lovestruck fools.

Barbara wanted more than coffee to keep her up tonight. She whispered in his ear, eliciting a huge smile, and their coffee was soon forgotten as they left arm in arm.

They went back to Babs apartment and started attacking each other as soon as the door unlocked.

Clothes shoes and underwear were strewn everywhere as they madly made out. Barbara felt as though she were aflame. She wanted him now, and he wanted her just as badly she saw as his clothes fell away.

"Oh, Chase! I'm so hot for you! Take me now!" She moaned in his ear. Her moans drove him crazy. Her body, her hair, her enthusiasm, God she made him horny.

Chase wanted to taste her everywhere, he wanted everything she had to offer, and he was taking it all. She went down on him, sucking his delicious cock deep.

"Oh my God Barbara! Don't stop, uugh!"

Soon she had him completely down her throat, sucking and licking his erection until he lost control. She swallowed every drop of his come like it was cola.

He returned the favor licking and sucking her clit so exquisitely. He felt her begin to throb beneath his tongue and sucked her hard, making her scream as she climaxed for him.

"Chase! Oh-oh-oh aaaahhh!"

She was definitely a screamer! And it turned him on. He opened the drawer where she kept condoms and noticed that there weren't many left. "Hey girl, you're running low on supplies, we're going to need to make a run to CVS soon," He reminded her.

"Mmm, sure, just hurry and get inside me, I need your cock in me now," she moaned.

 

Hey, what was this?

Her breasts were bruised with bite marks.

He wasn't a biter.

They'd never agreed on being exclusive but he assumed that they were.

He stopped suddenly, the mood was gone.

 

"Barb? Is there another guy?"

"This is the timing you choose to ask me, ugh, Chase. Come on, we're just about to.."

He cut her off. "Barb, you have bite marks on your tits, and they're not mine. What's going on?" He demanded.

"Is that why you're so hot, you're taking turns or something? Is this the guy who keeps calling you?"

 

That was like a pail of ice water freezing her in place.

 

"We never discussed this. No promises were made that we were exclusive. I didn't mean to hurt you, Chase, really. I care about you very much. I'm sorry."

 

"Hey, where are you going? Chase?"

 

He gathered up his clothes and began putting them on.

 

"You're leaving? But.. no, Chase, please don't go! Wait!"

 

He was gone.

That fucking bastard just had to leave his mark, didn't he!

Fuck, fuck, fuck!

She dialed furiously.

"You son of a bitch, Bruce. Why did you do that? You little asshole."

 

He laughed.

 

"So did he like your new tattoo?"

 

"Fuck you! You fucking bastard. You actually did this on purpose? What the fuck Bruce?"

"Yes, I marked you as mine. You are mine, and you'll stay mine, Barbara."

"Go to hell!"

She clicked her phone off.

That fucking cocky piece of shit.

He did not own her, nobody owned her!

She needed to cool off.

She showered and got dressed, and packed some clothes in a duffel bag, took some cash from her stash and ran downstairs to her car.

She filled up the gas tank and drove north out of Gotham.

She needed to get away.

She pulled into a rest stop to wash her face.

She shut her phone off and pulled out the battery and sim card, checking for any tracking devices.

 

Damn him!

She found one and used her cigarette lighter to burn it to a cinder.

She went outside and lit up a cigarette.

She wasn't going to stand for this crap anymore.

She went back to the rest stop, not trusting her phone.

She found a pay phone and booked a cabin upstate for the week.

She got back in her car and stopped at a market buying enough food to last.

 

The cabin was beautiful with views of the mountains and a nearby lake.

She'd pick up some fishing equipment tomorrow.

Fishing with Dad always had relaxed her.

 

She poured herself a glass of wine and fixed a nice dinner salad with grilled shrimp and avocados.

She ate outdoors on the deck and watched the moonrise.

She felt more peaceful now and took another glass of wine.

She laid on the chaise lounge and enjoyed her wine with some fresh berries.

 

She needed this.

The stars were huge out here, she could almost reach out and pluck them out of the sky.

The wine and fresh air soothed her.

She put some music on the stereo and danced by herself to a favorite song.

She used the deck railing as a balance beam and moved to the music, then did a perfect dismount back down to the deck.

She poured the last of the bottle into her glass and went inside to sleep.

She brushed her hair and put it up in a ponytail to keep it untangled.

She took a quick shower and brushed her teeth.

She washed off some remains of makeup and climbed between the cool sheets.

She heard the far-off calls of crickets, tree frogs, and the sounds of a nearby stream.

She opened her window to let in the breeze and night sounds.

You couldn't do that at home back in Gotham, not without metal bars on the windows.

She soon fell into a deep restful sleep, just herself and the sounds of nature.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter names are to show how wrong everything is suddenly going. Hope you're all enjoying my fic!  
> Kudos if you've enjoyed, comments are appreciated.


	6. Now What Do I Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara drives out of town to the mountains to escape all of the craziness that Bruce began when he started messing with her love life.  
> She meets a sweet guy there, and they go out dancing.

 

* * *

Barbara awoke fairly early for her,

but then again she wasn't spending her nights busy patrolling

Gotham's crime-ridden streets and beating the crap out of bad guys. 

 

She should have taken a trip out of town a long time ago.

She'd been getting so crazy back home, though it was mostly from Bruce.

 

Babs didn't feel like cooking breakfast for herself so she headed into the small town,

as it were, to treat herself to breakfast out and so to find a place to eat.

 

She drove down the main road and found a few possibilities, and chose a busy looking pancake and waffle place.

Busy always meant good food!

The fragrances of both coffee and bacon seduced her nose, so she parked in one of the few remaining spots, and headed in.

 

"How many?" Asked the hostess.

"Just me." 

"Would you like to sit at the counter or have a table, ma'am?"

"A table, please."

 

A waiter promptly came over with a menu and a glass of water.

He had a huge smile for the pretty redhead.

 

"Thanks, so can you tell me what's good for breakfast here?"

"The Cinnamon Swirl French Toast is very popular,

it's two slices of thickly sliced French toast stuffed

with cinnamon cream cheese, topped with white icing,

more cinnamon, and pecans and is served with warm maple syrup."

 

"Mm, that sounds good, may I have that with a cup of coffee and a side of crisp bacon, please?"

 

"Sure thing, ma'am, I'll bring your coffee right out, the rest will take about 15 minutes or so. Caffeinated or decaf?"

 

"Caffeine, please!"

 

* * *

 

Her coffee arrived with a phone number scribbled on the paper napkin.

 

"Here's your coffee, ma'am."

 

"What's this? Delivery number?"

 

"No, I thought you'd like to come dancing with me tonight, well, if you're not busy that is?"

 

"Does that line usually work?" She teased him as she smiled warmly.

 

"I really don't know. Honestly, I've never done anything like this before, but I was hoping it might.

My name's Kevin, by the way," he said extending his hand as he gave her a dazzling smile.

 

She shook his hand and smiled back.

He was cute, no wedding band and his invitation was kind of sweet and adorable.

 

"I'm Barbara, nice to meet you, and I'd love to go out dancing.

I lost my phone and haven't gotten the replacement yet,

so can I meet you there?

If you'll give me the address, I'm pretty good at finding my own way around."

"I'll bring it with your meal Barbara. See you in a bit."

 

He's pretty cute, and I deserve a drama-free evening, she thought to herself.

I just hope he can dance.

 

That evening, she put on her makeup and brushed her hair until it shone.

 

The joint was busy.

A band was playing and the dance floor was filled with couples.

Kevin was there waiting for her and he took her hand leading her to the dance floor.

 

She was actually having a great time with Kevin.

He was a damned good dancer too.

Damned good!

He spun and dipped her and she had forgotten all about her past drama.

At the end of the evening, she was feeling fantastic, the dancing was just what she needed to release some happy endorphins.

Almost better than a good long run and much more fun.

 

"Would you mind if I kissed you, Barbara, I've wanted to all night, but didn't want to be too forward."

"I'd like that, Kevin."

He was gentle in his kissing like she was a delicate thing and he was afraid he'd scare her away.

When he stopped for a breath, it was her turn to initiate. 

 

After a few minutes, she intensified the kiss just a fraction and he wrapped his arms around her as though she might leave.

"Um, do you want to, er, spend some more time together?" he asked her.

"You mean alone with me? Maybe," she teased suggestively.

She didn't want to be too forward and jump the poor guy, they'd just met after all and she didn't want to scare him off.

His face lit up, and he kissed her passionately pulling her in closer.

She could feel his heart beating, and there seemed to be an uprising going on downstairs.

She felt very attracted to him.

He wasn't like most guys she'd gone out with and that was just what she needed.

A nice guy, for a change, with nothing to do with law enforcement.

She could totally see spending the night with this guy.

 

"Just one question, are you married or otherwise taken? I'd just like to avoid any drama."

"Nope, I'm not taken or married. No drama here, just a guy who thinks you're beautiful and sweet."

He said as he showed her his hand with the empty ring finger.

"And disease free, just so you know," he grinned.

 

"To be honest, I'm not always sweet, I've been called feisty by some of my friends."

She tilted her head and grinned right back at him.

 

"Feisty's good. Very good."

He kissed her again, rubbing lazy circles on her back, which was turning her on. 

 

He followed her car back to her cabin and stayed the night with her.

He was a good lover, not too rough, but not too gentle either.

He satisfied her well, too.

In the morning, he brought her a cup of coffee in bed and it was just the way she liked it.

He remembered, and it smelled like he'd made breakfast too.

He was thoughtful, nice looking, classy and warm, and good in the sack.

Trifecta achieved!

 


	7. A New Dream, A New Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara decides that neither Chase nor Bruce is ideal right now.  
> No more relationships with jealous lovers.  
> No more relationships with vigilantes or cops.  
> No more feeling unequal to Batman at work, and owned by him outside of work.  
> She wants a relationship with looser boundaries and looser rules.  
> Rules that are flexible and don't cause strangulation.
> 
> She's too young to cling on to a man, and she has no need to do that either.  
> She's feeling bad about Chase, but maybe she should have fixed Bruce first.  
> Or hit him hard.
> 
> Or Bruce could have let her have her own life instead of acting like a jealous and possessive teenager.
> 
> She needs a lover who won't weight her down and is okay with occasional get-togethers.  
> No strict commitments, no jealousy, and easy coming and going.  
> But who could check off those boxes for her back home?
> 
> She couldn't think of a single person inside of the life.
> 
> She needed someone far outside.

* * *

 

Kevin was nice, a real gentleman without any jealousy and he was as good in the sack as he was on a dance floor.

Barbara needed to do all of the typical things that young people did.

She needed to go out to clubs and dance the night away.

Go to concerts, new restaurants, or run away for an occasional weekend thing with someone that won't guilt you afterward.

 

She couldn't move him to Gotham, but she could meet him up here once in a while!

It wasn't that far of a drive, a few hours at most if traffic the was good.

 

Her head felt better. She had a clearer picture of what she needed to do.

She was too young to get tied to a relationship that was making her feel bad.

In fact, she never wanted that type of relationship.

That was Bruce's fault.

 

She would make sure that he would own up to it, and try to get him to leave her personal life alone, or she would move and become a solo vigilante in the way that being a sidekick would never allow her.

She wanted to be an equal partner to Bruce.

An ally.

Not a servant.

Not a sidekick.

But fully equal.

God knew she had the experience.

She was good at her job.

But no matter how skilled and experienced she proved herself to be, it was never good enough.

It would never be good enough.

 

If Bruce was still as stubborn and as controlling as he'd been lately then it was up to her to make a change.

 

She had to change the way that she did business.

She was no longer that teenaged girl who adored all things that were Batman.

She still admired much of his work.

But, she hated who he'd become and how he treated those around him, his friends, his family, his team, and his loved ones.

She was not going to sit there and take it anymore.

 

She needed a rebirth, perhaps a new costume, a new name. And she needed to find a new city.

Batwoman was already taken.

 

She had been reborn and risen from the ashes of her crippling accident.

Phoenix would be a good name, especially since she felt reborn.

That could work.

The Oracle, The Phoenix, good-bye Batgirl, Hello Phoenix!

 


	8. Goodbye Gotham, Hello Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for many changes in Batgirl's life.  
> First, she's no longer a girl.  
> Second, she doesn't need a Bat to pull her down.  
> She wants to be her own type of hero, not necessarily a Bat-hero.  
> She wants to arise from the ashes of her life that had burnt her.  
> Like a Phoenix!

* * *

 

She said her goodbyes to Kevin, and she asked if she could see him again the next time she was in town.

He said sure, no problem.

She had his phone number, but he still didn't have hers.

That's how she wanted it. 

Time for the woman to make the booty calls, not the man.

 

She felt relaxed and refreshed from her trip to the mountains.

Her Detective hadn't worked only because Batman couldn't leave them both alone.

She wondered how he would feel if she had turned the tables on him?

She was sure that he'd get pissed off, and start screaming at her.

So why did he get to play those games?

Who the hell did he think he was?

Under all that rubber and armor, he's just a man. Not a god. Not a metahuman.

 

She packed up her few items, checked under the bed and in the drawers and bathroom for any forgotten items.

She then remembered to check the bedside consoles.

Ah, she'd forgotten her condoms and lube; and her vibrator.

 

Closets, empty. Safe, empty.

She'd cleaned up, and taken out the trash, put the linens in the washer and dryer.

Done, done, and done!

 

She left the keys with the property manager, and a thank you note for the owner for sharing their wonderful home.

Time to return to Gotham and plan out her future.

 

* * *

 

 She still had the armor that went inside of her uniform, and all of her gadgets.

She thought of all that she'd accomplished without Batman.

Every thug that was incarcerated thanks to her.

Every gang bust, every attempted assault that she stopped.

Every major criminal behind bars at Arkham.

She'd definitely earned her own fame.

 

She found a few Zentai outfits in the colors that she was seeking, and would use them as a pattern to cut and sew something new that still held plenty of armor and padding for protection.

It had to be both lightweight and fast.

She didn't want a normal cowl any longer, they can be pulled off too easily.

She'd seen that first hand.

A Domino mask was just as bad and had too little coverage. 

How some got away with it was incredible.

Just pull off the glue and instant exposure, though you had to be pretty damned close.

Maybe a Domino mask with a hood, like the Green Arrow?

The hood would shadow her face.

Or perhaps she could try to use full face coverage like Cassandra had worn?

 

It didn't matter if she hid her hair or not.

She could just as easily wear a wig.

She could even buy a new wig in a new color combination, maybe in colors of flames; red, orange, and yellow. 

 

She wasn't Iron Man-Tony Stark, with lots of robot bodyguards for protection.

She had a need for her secret identity, and now a need to become someone completely new.

 

She designed and redesigned again and again.

Maybe full face?

Domino plus hood?

Hood and face paint?

Goggles?

When she was finally happy with the look, it was time to cut and sew.

She got to work on her sewing machine, double-stitching the seams and making sure that they all laid flat against her skin.

The last thing you needed was a chafing uniform.

She yanked at the fabric to check it's stretch and durability.

Perfectly strong, and very stretchy and form-fitting.

She'd gotten the strongest Zentai suits available, and they were well worth the investment.

 

Now it was time to try on her new uniform.

She stood in front of her full-length mirror and looked at her uniform critically from every angle.

The seams all lined up, the pockets securely held her armor in place.

She used her old belt with its many pouches for items she needed to carry along.

She could test it out with her old yellow boots and gloves for now. 

Just a test run!

 

So it was time to hit Crime Alley and kick some ass, and also avoid Batman until she got this whole thing the way she wanted.

Then it was time to move on permanently if she couldn't negotiate peace and her own space.


	9. Can Batman Accept Another New Gotham Hero?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara tries out Phoenix for a test ride.  
> Won't they be surprised to get a load of her!  
> But somebody decides to pay her a surprise visit.  
> And her visitor is in stalking mode.

* * *

 

Weapons, check.

Equipment, all checked and in working order.

Smoke pellets, tear gas, all loaded and ready at her fingertips.

Belt pouches loaded, with a few key items hidden in her gloves and her boots just in case.

New outfit, plenty of armor, padding at the elbows, knees and just enough on the head to hopefully escape getting a severe concussion.

Lastly her cape, wig, and face covering.

Her boots were now armored in the front, but still lightweight. And knee-length too.

Her gloves were now flame red, matching the rest of her accessories.

 

She could always go back to a dark palette if it didn't work for her.

 

She finally looked in the mirror at her whole outfit.

That was not Batgirl, nor Oracle.

And it certainly didn't look like much like Barbara Gordon.

This girl was on fire.

Well, costume-wise.

 

She felt strong.

Not invincible, she wasn't Supergirl, but very secure in her skills and her fighting ability.

She'd given her bike a fresh design of flames in darker hues of her costume's colors.

Her helmet got fresh paint too.

 

She headed out into the night, feeling renewed.

* * *

 

She didn't do too badly, captured a few baddies, stopped a rape attempt and some burglaries;

she'd broken up some fights and generally surprised crooks everywhere.

A few thugs had been taken away by the police thanks to her.

She felt good about what she'd done.

It was like starting as Batgirl again all those years ago when nobody was jealous of her and pushed her around.

 

* * *

 

She needed a hot shower to ease her muscles into relaxation, then some meditation to get her mind ready for sleep.

She brushed her teeth in the bathroom mirror and blew her hair dry, then slipped it into a pony elastic for the night.

She was just about to get into her yoga pose when she noticed a window was slightly open, and immediately tensed her muscles and assumed a fighting stance.

 

* * *

 

She froze in place and looked around her bedroom carefully in the dark.

 

Damn him, was that Bruce just lounging in her bed?

 

How did he even know she was back in town when she'd destroyed his tracer?

 

"Who the hell do you think you are?

Get out of my bed, out of my home, and out of my life.

All you do is cause me chaos and grief. 

I don't need that, and I don't need you either!"

She roared her anger at Bruce.

 

"Is that all you have to say to me?

I thought it would be nice of me to drop by, especially after your tough night.

Got to say, I love the new uniform, it really shows off your figure." He practically drooled at her.

He was smug and so sure that she'd want him back in her bed.

 

"I said GET OUT! Get up, and get out of here right now.

You're not welcome here anymore.

I don't want to work with you, or date you, or have you in my bed.

You're a terrible partner that treats me like a teenage sidekick.

You're a horrible and controlling person.

I want nothing to do with you again.

So I'll give you one last chance, GET THE FUCK OUT!"

 

The anger that she felt was strong, and she was going to beat the crap out of him any minute.

 

"Are you sure? You look like you could use some of my relaxation techniques.

Let me loosen up your shoulders for you, at the very least."

He _attempted_ to look innocent.

He succeeded in looking like _the Joker about to use his acid spraying flower_ instead.

He looked evil.

 

She didn't trust him at all.

She didn't move any nearer, even though he was coming closer to her.

She would aim at the knee that was still sore.

 

He looked at her, ready to spring at him.

She looked wary, angry.

Not exactly in the mood for a nice full body massage.

Maybe another time.

She didn't say a word, but her eyes told the tale.

 

"Okay, I get the message, no sex tonight."

He thought he'd wait a night or two.

 

"How about no sex ever again, no massaging, no flirting, no touching, no anything with you.

We're through after that stunt you pulled."

 

She was still angry with him.

She disappeared for a week thinking that she'd evaded him.

He still managed to trace her whereabouts.

He knew exactly where she was, where she went, and probably who she was with.

 

"You're still tracking my movements, aren't you?" she accused him.

 

 _"I have every right to track you!"_ He was getting angry too.

 

_"You have no right at all._

I'm off your team.

I'm not your partner,

I'm not your sidekick,

and _I'm not your lover._

If I could I'd find a new universe without you in it,

I'd climb in my spaceship and be there so fast!

 

Let me go, Bruce.

I don't want you anymore.

Get out of my life, and stay out.

I hate what you've done to me.

I'm not your property.

I'm a free woman.

Now tell me where you've hidden your trackers!

I want them all gone."

 

Her eyes were blazing with anger towards him.

She was never going to allow herself to fall for his crap again.

 

"No, I won't tell you. I have every right..."

 

"Bullshit.

You don't have the right to track me like a damned pervert.

I'm not in the field under your mentorship.

You've been tracking my movements on my own time and even on my days off.

Did you get the brand of toilet paper I use, too?"

 

He didn't answer her. He would not relent. He would not give up.

 

"Fine, Don't worry, I'll go over everything and find them myself.

And when I leave for good, I won't leave you a forwarding address.

And I will leave, you can bet all of your money on that!"

 

"Do what you want, you'll never get away from me, I'll find you wherever you go. **You're mine!** " he insisted.

 

"You're wrong about that. Very wrong, Bruce."

 

 

 

 


	10. Stop Stalking Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman is stalking her like prey, and it's making Barbara very uncomfortable. 
> 
> He seems to be tracking her every move and she can't shake him off of her trail. 
> 
> He's even had the nerve to sneak into her apartment and wait for her in her bed, but he's certainly not welcome.

* * *

 

Bruce isn't just in love with her, he's become a frightening stalker.

How can she ever possibly escape from the world's greatest detective?

What if the missing tracker is actually embedded in her? She needed an expert.

 

Tim was the only person she could think of, so she called him asking him to meet her at her apartment, and bring equipment to find any hidden bugs, cameras, listening devices, and/or GPS trackers.

She'd ordered a pizza, he was always hungry and Tim loved a good pie.

Yes, it was bribery, but in a nice way.

 

He arrived via the window, it was locked but that never stopped Tim.

He was well trained, that was for sure.

He had a huge duffle bag full of equipment but froze when he sniffed out the pizza.

 

"Babs, you're the best! Pizza!" he squealed in delight.

"Of course, Timbo. You're a growing boy, and you need to eat. Besides, you're doing me a huge favor."

"So who's been bugging you? Is it an arch villain, an old boyfriend?"

"I'd rather not say right now, come with me a minute."

She pulled him outside.

 

"I don't know what to do, Tim. I don't know if they're listening in right now, and this has been going on for weeks. Every time I think I've killed whatever tracker or whatever, they find exactly where I'm at all the time. It's creeping me out, and I don't scare easily."

Tim felt awful hearing about it. He wanted to beat the crap out of whoever was hurting Barbara, she was like a big sister to him, and nobody had a right to scare or hurt her.

"I know it's pretty obvious, but have you checked your phone?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did. I found a tiny bug underneath the battery, and I melted it. I even changed phones outside Gotham, bought a burner in a vending machine, and whoever it is still was tracking me. I tried new clothes, everything I can think of. Could they have embedded something under my skin without my knowing?"

"Not to scare you, but yeah, it's possible that during a fight a punch could have embedded something under the skin and you'd never realize it." Tim was getting very concerned.

"I need you to sweep my apartment, my clothes, me, everything. It's getting really creepy, Tim. It's like a nightmare. They could be listening in, or watching me. I feel so paranoid. Just pretend you're over to talk about an ex-boyfriend of mine, in case they are listening in. I don't want them suspecting anything. Did you bring all the equipment?" 

"Yeah, I brought along a few different kinds with me, trackers and tracers can be resistant to some types of scanners, so I'll have more success using a few different kinds. You know me, Babs, I'm very thorough!"

"Okay, let's eat before the pizza gets cold, then you can sweep the place while we chat," she suggested.

"Got it! Even Batman wouldn't find me snooping, I'll be so undercover. You can count on me!"

When she heard him say that she paled for a moment.

Tim used every type of equipment he had, and he had some of the best thanks to Batman.

But he had no clue that it was actually Batman that was tracking Barbara. Maybe it was safer that way for now.

He found a few items scattered amongst her jacket, her lamp, and even in an electrical outlet. He scanned her phone for her and removed a few programs that were the usual suspects, and some programs that she didn't even realize she had.

Tim was very good at what he did.

 

Next, he did a full body scan using a wand, slowly going over every inch of her while trying not to get too embarrassed.

The wand was completely silent, changing colors if a tracking device was near. Green for clear, yellow for nearby, and red and blinking for very close.

He began at the top of her head working his way around her as they chatted about television and villains and movies and video games to throw anyone listening in to them off track.

His face went red as the wand changed colors near her waistline.  It was bright red and blinking fast at her crotch level. Tim's mouth dropped open, and he pointed from a distance, blushing like mad. He mimed the words, knowing that she could read lips.

Barbara's mind was racing. Was there a bug planted inside of her? **_And there?  Holy shit!_**

There was going to be hell to pay, she was more angry at Bruce now than embarrassed. And how the hell did it even get there?

_**How? And when?** _

She casually said, "take a walk with me, Timmy,  I forgot to check the mail."

 "Are we safe here?" she asked.

"Yeah, whoever it was, God so embarrassing Babs, they had to be, um, really close," he stammered.

"Yeah, I kinda got that from the vicinity. How do I even remove it if it's in me? I know it's embarrassing, but could you help me please, Tim? There's nobody else I trust right now. Please, I really need help! I'd be way too embarrassed to even ask Batman, so please, please, don't tell him about this. Pinky swear!"

"Sure, but I'll never be able to look at you the same."

He was still blushing fiercely, but she needed help, and asking Batman would be embarrassing for so many reasons.

"You've had to do lots of weird stuff, I can use a memory wipe, maybe?" she teased him but also thought that it was the only way to get it out of her.

"No, I'll be fine. Hell, I picture every woman naked anyway, I'm a teenager! It won't make a difference. And we gotta stop this son of a bitch from bothering you!"

"Damn straight, Timmy!"

 

* * *

 He was very careful and gentle, and found the damned thing after a few minutes, and used a long tweezer to remove it and then showed it to her.

It was as small as a grain of rice. 

It was no wonder that she'd had no idea.

It was tiny enough to be unfelt.

 

She mimed "How do we destroy it?"

He used a small but high-powered blow torch as he held it tightly in the tweezers, it sizzled and sparked and finally melted into a glob of useless goo.

Tim carefully rescanned the whole apartment including the walls, doors, outlets, lamps, computer, her bike, her car, and closets. And Barbara herself, just to be sure.

It was finally all clear.

They finished off the pizza and watched a horror movie in peace.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Bruce found his tracker sending an error message.

How the hell did she find and destroy them all?

By morning, she'd left the city with all that she could carry. 

She was tired of having her life taken over.

 

She would need some specialized help to fix the problem.

Even though Bruce could no longer track her electronically, he still had his ways. 

And she was truly frightened of the man that he'd become. It wasn't normal.

Maybe he really was under some strange influence, she wondered.

 

She called Dinah again and told her everything.

Dinah was shocked, but it wasn't the first time that someone in the Justice League was under some sort of a spell or mind control.

Dinah had Barbara meet her at a certain corner phone booth, which Barbara found odd, but she trusted her friend.

Dinah explained about the Zeta Beam being in an abandoned phone booth, and now it made sense.

She'd used the beam a few times when she was working with the Teen Titans many years ago.

And she hated that damn beam. Just hated it!

 

They transported to the Hall of Justice to seek help.

It took only moments, and as always left her completely unnerved.

She'd probably watched too many Star Trek episodes of transport beams gone wrong and people being lost in millions of tiny bits all over space.

The thought of it gave her plenty of nightmares.

 

Zatanna, Superman, and Raven were going to investigate and find out what was going on with Batman.

If they couldn't figure it out nobody could.

They gave her a room where she'd be safe, and no place on Earth could be safer.

They even assigned her a 'buddy' to watch after her, that's how she was protected by Miss Martian.

* * *

 

Barbara felt safe for now. Miss Martian went everywhere with her and could keep in touch telepathically.

She was actually having fun again, without fear of being stalked for now.

 

Days later the team had returned.

It was tough going for a while because Batman was completely resistant and would not submit to any type of examination.

 

Fortunately, they would not take "no" for an answer, and soon found the problem and even solved it.

Bruce had been under the influence of Poison Ivy's new plants, though Ivy had no idea.

It must have happened the last time he arrested her, exposing him to a new plant's pollen that had the unfortunate effect of turning him both possessive and obsessive.

The plant was intended for Ivy's followers in order to make them protect her, but when Batman was exposed, it didn't work exactly as intended.

It was meant to be used to those already enthralled with Poison Ivy, but as Batman had been enthralled with Barbara at the time, it effectively turned him into her personal stalker.

 

The team had forced the antidote from Ivy, and cured Batman, leaving Barbara with a few extra doses of the antidote just in case she ever needed it again.

Barbara was secretly relieved that it wasn't a permanent change.

Barbara thought that maybe it was better now that they just remain associates instead of lovers.

It was going to take some time for him to regain her trust now that he realized what he'd done to her.

When Zatanna explained how he'd been under the influence and what it had done to him, he felt terribly guilty.

He would find a way to make it up to Barbara.

First would be to treat her as she deserved, and let her be a true partner, that is if she still would work with him.

Second would be to earn her trust again, he had unknowingly treated her so terribly over the last few weeks.

He was surprised that she hadn't cut off his balls by now. That reminded him, he needed to get a new cup.

She had earned a place by his side years ago, it was just his being selfish about her leaving and his own stupid pride that kept him from letting her be his full partner in her own right.

She would be fully equal to him in every way, or he'd give her permission to give him a proper ass-kicking.

 

 

 

 


End file.
